particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Solduni
Solduni is a sect and former political state religion of Egelion. It was banned and its practitioners were hunted to near extinction during the reign of Francisco de Nueva. The census of 3845 showed that Solduni is practiced as a cult only by a small number of radical families in the capital city of Demar Solad. History It was founded in December 3377 as State religion outlawing all other faiths. It was initiated by the Partido Unido de los Trabajadores, a socialist party based in Demar Solad. Enforced by state officials and the government, the faith was imposed as sole choice for all citizens. Solduni was political in nature; its goal was to bring unity among citizens and encourage political participation. yet, the religion was tyrannical in nature and was enforced with force. Hosianism, that the vast majority of Egelonians practiced and held dear, was forcibly destroyed and many people were martyred for their religion. Solduni had no real religious or spirituals basis and was purely political; hence people, not even officials, believed in it. Altough officially all Egelonians were Solduni, Hosianity (in the form of the SPC) continued in secret and up to 60% of Egelonians practiced it secretely. The SPC formed an extensive underground web and kept the faith alive. Many were discovered and some were martyred; but the majority of judges and police officers were also still Hosian or not against Hosianism, so many of them pretended not to see the "criome of hosianism". Martyrdom happened in the case of radical Solduni officers, in particular at high levels of government. The imposition of Solduni was one of the resons of the fall of the partido in 3390. After the fall of the Partido, the SPC was legalized again and quickly reestablished itself as main religious body in Egelion. The Solduni faith was not supported by the government anymore, and quickly lost the majority of the converted followers and many of its properties. A considerable number of Soldunis still kept hold, particularly in big cities. yet, because many Egelonians opposed the SPC, the Soludni faith retained a slice of the populations, particularly among left-leanient voters. Throughout the 35th and 36th century, between 20 and 30% of Egelonians were Solduni. A dramatic change happened suring the dictatorship of Francisco de Nueva, who since childhood hated Solduni and how it had transformed Egelonians in ambitionless and lazy citizens that looked up at the State and leftist parties in order to survive. Solduni was banned and its practitioners were hunted to near extinction during the reign of Francisco de Nueva. Although after the fall of the dictatorship Solduni was re-legalized, it never recovered. The census of 3598 showed that 5% of Egelonians were Solduni, and the census of 3675 showed a 4%. A turning point in the history of Solduni was in 3623. In the light of the newly found strength of the TPC, part of the faith adopted a more synchretic understanding of religion that merged Solduni with Hosianism. This view was highly criticized by the minister of solidarity of the time, the highly traditionalist Miguel Núñez, descendant of the Núñez politician of the Partido Unido de los Trabajadores. The debated heated up and eventually lead to a major split . The pro-Hosian followers formed the Solidarity Fellowship, and eventually merged in the SPC. The remaining Solduni formed a traditionalist core that persevered in its teachings and was highly anti-Hosian. Many other split followed due to the harsh leadership of the ruling Solduni elite. Throughout the years, up until today, the small Solduni faith wavered down, especially under the expansion of Hosianism. The advent of the kingdom, with our beloved Juan Felipe and his succcessor Carlos Domingo, increased the strength and purified the SPC, making the Solduni faith lose even more members. Today, it is beleved than less than 100 Solduni remain. This community is strongly based on a few family tied with the history of the Partido Unido de los Trabajadores. It has become more than a cult, strongly leftist and elitarist, highly anti-Hosian and anti-Monarchist. The speeches of the minister of Solidarity are filled with hate and the religion has become a hateful and conservative political group empty of nay spiritual teachings. It is uncertain what the future holds for the cult, since many young members who try to immerse themselves in modern Egelion are marginalized and kicked out. Doctrine All followers of Solduni, known as Soldunis, believe in The Teachings of Solidarity. They all also belong to the same church, known as The Union of Solidarity. Solduni as a religion teaches all humans to live in solidarity with each other, and if you comply, then you'll live forever and ever as a spirit of good force in the people you help, and the people they help, the helped helped helps, and so forth. Essential to the religion is the daily sharing, where all believers are urged to share a loaf of bread, known as Sol, with a fellow believer. This bread may not be stale, nor older than 3 and a half day. By doing this act of compassion and love the believer enhance their spiritual side and feel the pleasure of helping their fellow man. Soldunis believes strongly in the Teachings of Solidarity, and tends to be very orthodox. Thus it is normal for believers to travel around the world and encourage others to join the so-called true path. As an effect also of the orthodoxy, believers of Solduni also tends to favor a ban of all other religions, all information about them and even deny their existence. masterworks]] Solduni and the Ministers of Solidarity have a tendency to preach topics which goes in the interest of solidarity, like global peace, sharing food and labour, spreading the true word and teaching, enligthning the weak, and so forth. Even of Solduni preaches of solidarity, there is still a concept of a justified war. Headman Alexander Roscoe have at several points reassured the Union's stand that war is a justified consequence for the spread of Solduni. The leader is the spiritual light, guiding all Soldunis through his actions and words. He also organise and control the preachings of the "Ministers of Solidarity". Act of Worship Every Tuesday at 9 am, Soldunis gather in their local temple to feast in spartan style, while listening to odes and to the classic works of the Egelionan composer Jaq-Pedro Lully. Normally severed is sol, the bread ever so essential to Solduni, with a jug of Aruva, a very dry wine from Egelion, and boar-meat, whereof the boar in question must have been killed within just a couple of days. During the ceremony several priests, known as Ministers of Solidarity, will hold speeches which tends to emphasize the general thoughts of the Union. category:Egelion category:Religion [[Category: